Recently, as a pet boom spreads, apparatuses examining animals have been developed so as to be capable of coping with the sophistication of animal medications and various species of animals. In particular, in blood cell assay apparatuses of measuring blood cells in animal bloods, apparatuses capable of classifying blood cells as well as counting the number of blood cells and apparatuses capable of automatically changing measurement sensitivity adapting to the species of animals have been developed and used in many animal hospitals and animal experiment facilities.
As such a blood cell assay apparatus, there exists a sample measuring apparatus of assaying a biological sample of a different species of animals, which is configured so as to alter the measurement sensitivity for adapting for species of animals inputted by means of input means of species of animals (U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,263).
However, only alteration of measurement sensitivity cannot obtain precise measurement results in some cases.